leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tranquill (Pokémon)
|} Tranquill (Japanese: ハトーボー Hatoboh) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 21 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Tranquill is an avian Pokémon that is gray with lighter gray and black markings. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and there is dark pink marking above its beak that curves back over the eyes. It has a black tuft of two feathers on its head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck. There is a black stripe on each of its light gray, black-tipped wings. Each pink foot has black talons. It possesses a long tail feather that is tipped in black. No matter how far a Tranquill travels, it is always able to return to its Trainer. It is said to live in deep forests, where there is a peaceful place without war. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Tranquill During the events of A Venipede Stampede!, 's evolved into Tranquill after it helped clear a swarm of out of Castelia City. She later evolved into Unfezant in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. Other A Tranquill owned by Trip appeared in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, which was also the species' debut appearance. It was used in Trip's 5-on-5 battle against ; it battled and , defeating the both of them before losing to . It later reappeared in A Venipede Stampede!, where it assisted the effort to clear the swarm of Venipede. A flock of Tranquill appeared in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?. They were angry at Purrloin for stealing their , until he pleaded for forgiveness so that they would save Ash, , , the other Pokémon, and his Trainer, Misha, from a sand pit. Minor appearances A Trainer's Tranquill appeared on a computer screen in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. Antonio owns a Tranquill, which he used in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! to advance to the second round in the Club Battle, by defeating Emmanuel and his . Dino also used a Tranquill in the same episode, defeating Antonio's to advance to the third round. Multiple Tranquill appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Multiple Tranquill appeared in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?. Multiple Tranquill made cameo appearances in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. Two Tranquill made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. Multiple Tranquill appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Trainer's Tranquill appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Tranquill briefly appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, under the ownership of Ramone. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Tranquil appeared in Wheeling and Dealing and Into the Quarterfinals!. A Tranquil appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. In Fight in a Cold Climate, 's Pidove evolved into Tranquill just before his Trainer met at Driftveil City. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Lostlorn Forest Pinwheel Forest (inner) ( ) Routes and , Dragonspiral Tower }} and , Routes and , Dragonspiral Tower }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- on Seasong Beach, too. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=520 |name2=Tranquill |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=521 |name3=Unfezant |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Tranquill is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 358. Origin Judging from its Pokédex entries, Tranquill may be based on a , often used as a symbol of peace, and possibly a , a domestic pigeon bred to find its way home over extremely long distances. Its design is similar to that of the or . Name origin Tranquill is a combination of ''tranquil (calm or unstressed) and quill (a feather from the tail of a bird). It also involves . Hatoboh may be a combination of 鳩 hato (pigeon) and 逃亡 tōbō (escape) or 尨 'bō' (shaggy hair). Additionally, some of the works of mention a fictional ideal world called 「イーハトーヴォ」 Ihatov. The Pokédex entry in says, "Many people believe that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war," which might be a reference to Kenji's utopia. In other languages and or . May also come from イーハトーヴォ Ihatov, a fictional ideal in some works of . |de=Navitaub|demeaning=From navigator and |fr=Colombeau|frmeaning=From and |es=Tranquill|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Tranquill|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=유토브 Yutobu|komeaning=From , utopia and dove |zh_cmn=波波鴿 Bōbōgē|zh_cmnmeaning=波 bō may be from the Japanese 波 ha or transliteration of boh in its Japanese name. 鴿 gē means "dove" or "pigeon". May also be a reference to ( ). |ru=Транквилл Trankvill|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Tranquill External links |} de:Navitaub es:Tranquill fr:Colombeau it:Tranquill ja:ハトーボー zh:咕咕鸽